


Batman (Terry McGinnis)

by Keassa



Series: NightWing's [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: F/M, Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:00:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 11,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23177338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: I own nothing.Just for fun.I know it is about time I finally finish this up.So here it is.Your are Welcome.I am only Six-teen-years old, what am I doing after all, I should leave this Hero stuff to the Adults.
Relationships: Maxine Gibson/Terry McGinnis, Red Hood/Batman, Terry McGinnis/Dana Tan, Terry McGinnis/Jason Todd
Series: NightWing's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666159
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Real World (Terry McGinnis)

Yes I (Terry McGinnis) know what you are thinking, - hey Future Boy, why are you writing every thing down - well with a Boss like mine can you blame me, really?  
When my Father Warren McGinnis died, I hunt down Bruce Wayne, in hopes he would take this problem off my hands, I did not think I would end up here, I went looking for a man, not a old time Hero, the Batman, I thought I was helping a small American Bat out of a clock, some times I wish I left the American Bat a lone, and I just left every thing I had found out with Bruce Wayne to deal with.  
You know how they talk about points in your own life that choose your own future, I did not believe in any of that at all, now I think that moment choose my own future, my life would have been different if I just left, yet I stay so my life is now here.  
I am only Six-teen-years old, what am I doing after all, I should leave this Hero stuff to the Adults.


	2. Echo

I (Terry) use to believe Dana Tan, and I would be Forever, I did care about her a lot, I thought Dana is just mad at me, and did not mean it when she told me, if I stay working for Bruce Wayne, she is done with us, and she would leave me, she had left me, which hurt a lot.  
I talk to Maxine Gibson, Max as I normal call her, as I all ways did, I did not notice how much I did depended on Max, until Bruce point that out to me, like every thing else I tell Max about Dana leaving me, and how much that hurt me.  
I was standing in the rain, just enjoying the feel of just me a lone at that point, Max made a mad dash at me, I let her push me under a small roof out crop, her tiny arms wrap around the back of my neck, her black eyes lock on my blues eyes, her black hair freshly dye pink, and kept short, I all ways thought it suit her, Max her bad self, a just a little bit.  
"What are you doing in this cold rain?" Max asked me.  
"I knew would save me." I teased Max.  
"Sure sure."  
"I did."  
I gently kiss Max's lips, in the down pour of rain, under the roof.  
"Terry?" Max asked me, again my lips.  
"Sorry." I tell Max.  
I rest my head against Max's shoulder, I wrapped my arms around her back, pull her tighter against me.  
"Do not be."  
"Care full."  
"With you, never."  
I lightly run my lips a long Max's neck, feeling her pales beat wildly under my lips.  
"Terry!" My Boss Bruce barks at me.  
Bruce spoke over my Cell Phone that I forgot was even on.  
"What?"  
"You have a Job to do."  
"So you love to remind me."  
I let Max go, turning to make a run for it.  
"Next time kiss a Girl properly."  
I could have sworn I heard Max call after me.


	3. Sally's (Terry's) Song

I (Terry) work a lot for Bruce, as the Batman, or focus on High School, any thing to stay busy, trying to keep Max off my mind.  
Dana had told me how wrong she was for leaving me, I informed Dana I thought it would be best if we stay that way, for once, I am to tire to keep doing this with her.  
I was walking Home after School when Max had run up to me, walking next to me.  
"What are you plaining to do about you, and Dana?" Max asked me.  
Max was watching her feet as she walked next to me.  
"I told Dana we are all done." I told Max.  
"What do you plain on doing about that kiss you started with me."  
"You are not mad at me?"  
"I was, then I notice I was more upset at you over you not finishing what you started."  
I took a hold Max's arm, moving us under the Bleachers, out of site of every one, putting my arm over her head, leaning her back against the Bleachers, taking her chin in my other hand, kissing her lips, running my tongue a long her bottom lip, grunting happily as she opened her mouth, I play with her tongue with my tongue.  
"I warned you to be care full of me." I remind Max.  
Max let out a small moan of pleasure at me.  
I simply left Max like that, leaving for my Job, as the Batman.


	4. Reluctant Heroes

I (Terry) was sitting at the BatComputer in the BatCave working on case files, when some Man who looks just like a young Bruce let him self in to the BatCave no problem, Ace Bruce's Dog even ran over to this Man, jumping in to this young Man's arms as though they were all ways Friends.  
"Shit it is true Bruce found you." The younger Bruce told me.  
"Who the hell are you?" I snapped at the younger Bruce.  
"Sorry I am Damian Wayne."  
Damian held out his hand to me, I crossed my arms over my chest glaring at him, making it clear to him I was not happy with him.  
"Bruce never said any thing about him have Kids."  
"Dad just wishes he did not have any of us, sadly for him he has three of us, that we knew of could have more."  
"For Bruce's Kid you talk a lot."  
"Well I do take after my other Father, the famous Dick Grayson, all so know as his Robin Number One, as well as NightWing, you really look just like him, I thought your Father Dick hid you better. How did Dad win you over?"  
"Now I know you are lying."  
"OH shit you did not know the truth ops, well no take backs now, surprise you are a Grayson."  
"I think I am going to be sick." I told Damian, rubbing my forehead.  
"Terry just take deep breaths."  
Damian knew my name, shit this mess might be true after all.  
Damian knelt in front of me rubbing my back with the flat of his hand.  
"Shit I thought you knew."  
"Damian." Bruce said to Damian.  
"Dad." Damian responded to Bruce.  
"What happened?"  
"Your little Terry is have a melt down, I am not to blame for this."  
"I all ways wonder about that, count less tears later my Daddy Warren told me, I am his Son, no one else's just his." I told my self. "Do you love my Father Dick, Bruce?" I could not help asking Bruce.  
"To much." Bruce informed me.  
"Is that why he was not there for me?"  
"No he was dying, he want you to be taking care of, so he asked his Friend Warren, to take care of you for him, Warren said you were the best thing to happen to him, Dick was happy you had a chance, he let you go out of love, no other reason, never think other wise."  
"I just want a reason to be mad at you."  
"Yeah so would your Dad."  
I am un sure when Damian had changed places with Bruce, I just feel better knowing he had.


	5. Some body to die for

I (Terry) was pissed at my self for not seeing the truth about a spoil little Prince Zander, I thought he was my Friend, Zander took Max out of her Home after meeting her because of me, this was all on me.  
I found Max scared out of her mind, she held me as tight as she could, as though she was worried that if she did not hold me I would vanish on her, I wish I could beat the shit out of Zander again.  
I took her out on the old BatMotorcycle, giving her my Helmet to wear.  
"Lets go." I told Max.  
"Where?" Max asked me, her strong voice was still small.  
"Any where."  
"Sounds like a plan."  
Max took my Helmet putting it on her head, getting on the BatMotorcycle, I was so happy when she did, I got on the BatMotorcycle behind her, and just drove us out of Gotham City, in to the Country, after all we both need it, I stopped the BatMotorcycle at a cliffs edge, watching the sun rise with Max, she never let me go.  
"Are you not worried about the old Man?" Max asked me.  
Max was finally sounding more like her self, I was happy about this.  
"He will get over it, one day," I teased Max.


	6. What if I . . .

I (Terry) drove back to Wayne Manor, with Max, she was to scared to go back to her empty Home, after what Zander did, I did not know where else to take her, we snuck in through the BatCave, I was so happy Bruce had been else where, we used the Clock that leads in to Wayne Manor, we walk around Wayne Manor holding each others hand, we found what looks like a young Teenagers Room, we head to the huge Bed, Max, and I lay down next to each other, I hold Max in my arm, running my thumb a long her bottom lip.  
"Let me know if I am going to far."  
Max simply nodded her head at me, that was all I need.  
I moved my self over Max, kissing her lips, fallowed by her neck, I run my hand up her shirt rubbing Max's small breast in my hand, Max let out a cute small moan of pleasure.  
"Terry I have never had sex before." Max told me, in a whisper.  
"Would you like me to stop?" I asked Max, next to her ear.  
"No it is fine you can keep going."  
"Do you have any clue who you just told that to, I warned you to be care full with me."  
"You have yet to hurt me Terry."  
"What if I do Max?" I asked Max, I lay my full weight on top of her. "I think we should hold off on the sex, this is your first time, it should mean some thing."  
"With you Terry it will."  
"Lets make it a moment to really remember then, I do not want you to hate me in the morning, sleep for now Max."  
I kissed Max's forehead, I rolled over so she was now on my chest holding her tightly, I gently got out of Bed after Max was a sleep, walking out of the Bed Room.  
"This is not a Hotel for your Friends Terry." Bruce told me, making me jump.  
"Not like you where using the room Bruce." I snapped at Bruce.  
"Just do not make this a habit."  
With that said Bruce walked a way from me.


	7. Say you like me

I (Terry) was sitting out side my High School with Max talking, during our Lunch Break, Max talked to me about any thing but our Relationship, I too did not go there, so there Max, and I were talking about nothing.  
"So what is your Uncle Damian like? Moments like this my own Family feels normal." Max asked me.  
Max started off our conversion as she all ways did.  
"He is different all right, some times I feel like he is a move a way from cutting off my head, for no reason then I look at him wrong, Bruce is there to make sure he does not do any thing, Damian is very smart, yet very deadly." I told Max.  
"Speaking of Family, what do I tell my Family, if they are around to ask about you Terry?"  
"Well just leave out the part about my Mess up Family, when tell your own Family about mine."  
"What about your night time Job?"  
That is what Max called me being the Batman.  
"That goes a long with my Mess up Family, better not tell your Family about any of my own Family, or you might not be allow near me any more, and we both know how I get with my own Toys."  
"Just a Toy to you?"  
"I like to keep my Toys near me at all times, if they try to take you from me now that will go wrong, best not to give any one reason to try."  
"That was all most romantic of you Terry."  
"Yeah I should be more care full with that."  
The Lunch Bell rang, letting us know that Lunch Break was finish.


	8. All ways look on the bright side (Ter)

I (Terry) was talking with Bruce about Max, and I Relationship, hoping to get much need advice on that topic.  
"Why do you not talk to Damian about all of this?" Bruce asked me.  
"Well knowing Uncle Damian he might give me nothing but, wrong advice, I want Max, and I to work out, so I thought it better to talk with you about that stuff." I admitted to Bruce.  
"Well I mess up a lot with Dick, I cannot really blame him for leaving me for all those years, I was so happy when he finally came back to me, he put up with me as all ways, I was all ways messing thing up between us, I came to notice that, if they really do love you, they will put up with you no matter what you do."  
"Wait how do you know I am in love?"  
"It is all over your face Kid."  
"Do you think Max really does love me?"  
"Well Max is still talking to you Terry, so it is looking good."  
"What if she leaves me?"  
"Beg until she takes you back, it work for me."


	9. Where the run a ways run the night (Greatest Show)

I (Terry) was basically living at Wayne Manor, due to the Job I was working for Bruce, as the Batman, or I would run Personally Errands for Bruce.  
I had a ill feeling I was close to being out of my Mother Marry Home, again, after all she had left my Dad Warren, to get a way from me, I was just hurt it happened so fast, one huge argument later with my Mom, she told me, to just get out, I told her, she did not want me to begin with so why would she want me now?  
I had not even been Home for a year yet, before my Mom told me, to just leave, I was Sixteen I had been trying to make it work out with my Mom, I guess it was just me.  
I wrote a Note for Matt my baby Brother, letting him know, this was not his fault, this was between Mom, and I, not to worry I am fine, I will be around.  
I left the Note for Matt where he would find it in his School Bag, I gave a sleeping Matt a quick kiss on his forehead, then I leave my Mother's Apartment, with my Back Pack full of my School Books only.  
I simply walk.  
"Terry what is wrong?" Bruce asked me.  
Bruce was worried about me, at least some one had been.  
Truth I am so hurt over what happened with my Mom, I did not even know I had called Bruce until he had answered me.  
"My Mom she kick me out I have no where to go now."  
"You have here to go to."  
"You sure?"  
I all most cry in thank full ness over Bruce telling me that.  
"Do you need Damian to pick you up?"  
"I am all ready walking."  
"Where?" Damian asked me, in the back round.  
"Damian wants to know where?" Bruce asked me, as though I did not hear Damian.  
"I am out side of the Gotham Bus Station."  
"Wait there Damian is on his way to pick you up."  
I sat down on Bench out side of the Gotham Bus Station waiting.  
"I was not want by my Mother either." Damian told me.  
I had not notice when Damian had gotten there or, how long he had been sitting next to me before talking to me.  
"Worst part was she had thrown me out to live with a House full of strangers, Jason is still strange, Tim is better, I miss Dick, and my Dad well you met him, enough said, to top all this mad ness off, I was Twelve, I did every thing for her, my Mom was my whole World, then she drops me off with my Dad, in Gotham where I never been before, my Dad did not know about me, she was like surprise he is yours then she disappear from us both, I have not seen my Mom since, she is to busy being not important, I get it I have a mess up Mom too." Damian told me.  
I was leaning forward while Damian rubbed my back as Damian told me, his story.  
"That . . . is just Slag." I told Damian.  
"That one way of putting it."  
I am un sure when I got in to Damian's Car, Damian's Car was nice, and New, un like the rest of his Family, who all drove really old Cars well kept but, old, Damian drove us back to Bruce's Home.  
I was just happy I had some where to run to after my Dad's death, Wayne Manor, where all of us un want are want, Home.  
Bruce had been waiting for Damian, and I in the Front Hall, as Damian let both of us in.  
"Welcome Home Terry, your room is waiting for you, you think I am a hard Teacher, I am worse as a Parent, you been warned, now get to bed you have School in the morning, we will leave tomorrow to tomorrow."  
"Thank you Bruce."  
And just like that I am a Wayne.


	10. Battle Scars

I (Terry) had made plains for the Spring Dance with Max, I have no clue who invited the Party Crashers, the Jokers, Gang.  
I was pissed.  
I been plaining this evening for a few Weeks now.  
I beat the shit out of the Jokers, feeling a little better after.  
Max was mad at me yet, she was tending to the bruises, and cuts on my hands, I was sitting on the bench out side of the School Gym, while she did so, I pulled her in close to me kissing her,  
"I am sorry our evening was ruined." I told Max, after I was done kissing her.  
"Truth I have had worse."  
"Do you want to finish this evening as this Bad Boy of yours had plain."  
"You have more planed."  
"Yes."  
"Lead I will follow you any where."  
I walked out side holding Max's hand, leading her to the 1940s Jaguar Car, Bruse told me, it had been my Father Dick Greyson's Car, so now it was mine, I want to show the Car off to Max.  
"Does this make up for the bad date?"  
"Getting there."  
I opened the Car Door so Max may let her self in to the Car Seat, I closed the Car door for her, I went around to the Driver side I let my self in to the Car, I started up the Car, looking her over, she looked good in her Rose Pink Dress, I have to admit.  
I looked as though I just got my ass kicked again, because I did, I was wearing a Navy Blue Suit.  
"Ready." I asked Max.  
"To go any where with you all ways."  
"You really should be care full with me."  
I drove us to a Hotel, I rented for the Night, I got out of the Car, help Max out of the Car as well, I gave the Bellhop the Car Keys.  
I went all out this night.  
I walked Max to the Room on the top floor which was on the Fourteen Floor, I rented the PentHouse, Rose Petals were on the floor leading to the Bed Room, music was playing.  
"Does this make up for us missing the Dance?"  
"Getting there."  
I took Max's hand dancing with her.  
I wrapped my arms around Max holding her close to me, I need this.  
I was scared it was only me.  
"Love the view." Max giggled in to my should.  
Max rarely giggled, and the fact she did now meant a lot to me.  
"It will only get better from here." I told Max.  
"Is there a bath?" Max asked me very shy.  
"Yes."  
"Do you want to have a bath with me?""  
I took in a very deep breath thinking about were all this will lead Max, and I.  
"Are you sure Max."  
I was so scared as though this my first time, which it was not, I was all so scared she would tell me no.  
"Yes I am sure Terry." Max cuddled in to my shoulder.  
More very cute.  
"Even though I am a Bad Boy?"  
"You are the only Bad Boy for me McGinnis, and the only one who is there for me."  
"I am sorry."  
"For?"  
"Being the only one here for you."  
"It is fine. Are you stalling Terry?"  
"A little I never thought you would say yes to me."  
"Why?"  
"Well because I am me."  
"I like you just as you are Terry."  
"I like you just as you are Maxine. Here is hoping to staying like forever."  
I felt Max smile in to my shoulder. "To forever."  
"Care full, I will hold you to that Max."  
"You better Ter."  
I lift Max's chin up kissing her gently.  
"You want to have a bath with me."  
"Yes . . ."  
"This way."  
Max followed me to the Bath Room, I opened the Door, Max's jaw dropped at the size of the Bath Tub.  
"We can un dress while the Tub fills up." I suggest to Max.  
"Sounds good to me."  
I stared the Bath Tub to fill up with warm water, Max stood there watching me the whole time.  
I turned to face Max, she look so beautiful.  
"How do you want to do this?"  
I personally thought Max would turn to run, but she never did, another thing I really like about Max.  
Max walked towards me, un buttoning my shirt, I stood there frozen, un able to even help her with this, I was still shocked we were even here, together, Max took off my Suit Jacket, and my shirt, she took in a deep breath at the site of my bare skin.  
"That bad?" I asked Max, worried in my tone.  
"Never, I knew you work out a lot to keep your form, I never thought it was this much, and you are covered in bruises, which for some reason work for you as well."  
I had to stop are actions to turn off the Tub so it would not over flow with warm water.  
I glanced at Max over my shoulder. "You still have time to run a way."  
"Where would I run to but, in to your arms?"  
"Care full."  
I stood up once again, walking towards Max, I un zipped Max's Dress as she un zipped my Pants.  
"What are you doing?"  
"This."  
I lowed Max's Dress down to her feet taking her small breast in to my mouth, sucking, and licking her nipple.  
"You should have run."  
I lifted up Max kicking off my pants as I walked Max, and I towards the Tub, caring Max with me, I sat us both down in the Tub, I washed the makeup off of Max's face as little as there was.  
"Better." I told Max.  
I run my finger a lone her jaw I kiss Max very deeply.  
"I am on the pill."  
"Why?"  
"Ever since I leaned who you are I was hoping we would end up here, I know very girly of me."  
"Just fine for you."  
"So we are here."  
"We are."  
Max moved her hips until she was over my penis she lowered her self slowly, I gripped the Bath Tub rim scared I would make her go to fast, her brown eyes stayed locked on my blue eyes, I took a deep breath after she was all the way down my penis, she took her time going slow at first until she was ready to speed up, a whole new kind of torment for me, yet I still enjoyed every thing she was doing to me, I leaned my head back as she rode me faster, her vagina had tighten around my penis as she had cum her small body tremble against my own, I was trying hard not to cum in her, I took her hips pull her off of me so I cum in to the warm Bath water instead, I so thank full that I did, I held Max tightly against me.  
"I told you I am on the Pill."  
"I know you are, you still deserve better me."  
"I am perfectly fine with you."  
"Care full."  
I carried Max to the Bed laying her down. "This is not where I thought this night was going."  
"I am happy it did turn out like this."  
"All is good then?"  
"Perfect."  
I kiss Max's Forehead holding her until she was a sleep, my Cell Phone had stared of course, it was not very late the normal time for the criminal to star their shit up.  
I was pissed because I was going to have to leave Max a lone while I went out as Batman, I quickly left the Bed Room for the Liven Room, yes this PentHouse was that large, I answered my Cell Phone.  
"Yes I am on my way." I told Bruce, quickly then hung up on him.  
I dressed as fast as I could, I told the Bellhop, to leave my Car for Max to drive in the Morning, paid him for his help.  
"Just like Bruce Wayne I see." The Bellhop joked with me.  
"I am hoping she will not hate me to much." I told the Bellhop, as I run out of the Hotel.


	11. She is so high above me

I (Terry) had been talking to Max, the next day after the Spring Dance I took her to, I was so thank full she was not mad at me for the night before, she seem more happy with me, then any thing else.  
Nelson had walked over to Max, and I, Nelson, and I were not even Friends so I found the whole thing odd, Nelson smile at Max.  
"So I am guessing you Terry's new Whore?"  
No he just fuck did not.  
I did not think I just moved towards Nelson my fist ball up to hit him, Max moved behind me wrapping her small arms around my waist holding tightly against me, I stopped dead.  
"Please stop Terry." Max told me, holding on to me face on my back. "Think about this you do not want to get in more trouble for fighting on School Property, Nelson is not worth it."  
"We are not done here Nelson."  
"Sure sure."  
Nelson laughed at my threat as he normally would do, walking a way.  
This time I would make good of my threat, after all I now had plenty of practice beat up people who are bigger then me, Nelson would no longer be a problem with that fact.  
After School I followed Nelson until he was far enough a way from School Property, I then kept good on my threat I beat the shit out of him for his words to Max, some one had called the Cops, I was use to that as well, I called Bruce from the Station instead of my Mother, not like she carried enough to pick me up any ways.  
So that left Bruce, who was pissed off at me.


	12. I Like That

I (Terry) saw Max the next School Day waiting for me in front of the School Doors, she seem to feel better the moment our eyes met, Max had run over to me slapping me across my face then she put small arms around me holding me tightly, it was all very Max.  
"Are you mad with me, or not?"  
"I am un sure."  
"I will take that."  
I took Max's hand walking with her back to School heading in side with her.  
"I am guessing you heard about the fight?" I asked Max.  
"Oh did I." Max sounded mad with me.  
"I could not let Nelson get a way with calling you that."  
Max seemed a little lost in her thoughts.  
"I had planed to talk to you about the other night, I want you know . . ."  
"Max." Dana called out interrupting our conversation. "So is it true about you, and Terry?"  
Is she joking as though she did not break up with me regularly, I was just sick of playing a long with Dana's head games.  
I kiss Max in front of every one.  
"Does that answer your question Dana now go gossip else where will you."  
Dana had looked at me with her jaw dropped.  
I took Max's hand walking to her class.  
"I am really sorry for dragging in to that."  
"Would be fine, if you kiss a Girl properly."  
I leaned Max's against the locker whispering in to Max's ear. "Care full."  
I let my self forget about where we were as I held Max's chin in my hand kissing Max deeply, I really need this.  
"McGinnis, you have Class, you can let Gibson go, so she can come in to Class." Max's Teacher had snapped at me.  
I stop kissing Max letting her go.  
"You really are bad for this Girl."  
"I try."  
Like a fool I stood watching Max walk in to her Class Room before walking to my Class Room, I wanted the day to hurry up be over for a different reason, my mind was on Max it was hard to think about any thing else.


	13. Monster (enter Jason)

I (Terry) was reading over my School work sitting in a Chair with my feet up on the arm of the Chair.  
"Dick?" I could have sworn I heard some one call me.  
I looked in the direction of the person who spoke to me, he stood at least Six-feet had short reddish brown hair hazel eyes, he was dressed in black leather pants black boots, and a bright red leather coat, it was all very odd.  
"I thought I saw a ghost."  
"You are?"  
"You first." He snapped at me.  
He cross his large arms over his chest leaning against the Door frame.  
"Terry."  
"Holy fuck no wounder you look just like the Fucker."  
"And you are?"  
"Jason."  
Oh fuck.  
"Do you not hate my Fath . . . Dick?"  
It still seemed strange to call Dick Father, after all Warren had raised me, to me he was still Dad.  
"Use to I was a real Fucker for a while I calm down a lot."  
"Jason."  
"Damian. If you need any thing ask." Jason told me.  
With that Jason showed him self out.  
"That Bastard still piss me off, just best to stay a way from Jason, he is no good."


	14. Last Kiss

I (Terry) had been living the life, I had the best Girl ever Max, a good Home with the Wayne Family, I was the Batman, truth I was very happy.  
Then out of no where Max left me, I still have no idea why, one moment Max, and I were so in Love the next she was just done with me.  
I took it really bad.  
-Hey I fucking heard-  
Some un known person text my Cell Phone.  
-Who this-  
I text back.  
"Me you little Fucker!" Jason yelled.  
Jason was in his old red Truck honking his horn to get my attain, I jumped in to the passenger side, his Truck was at least from the 1990s I thought the Truck was so cool.  
I really should have listen to Damian, and stay a way from Jason.  
Then Todd would never have happen.  
Yet I was young, and hurting.  
So he did.


	15. Hot Mess

I (Terry) went out drinking with Jason, Jason, and I followed the evening shooting his Gun off at the Beer bottles on Jason's Appartment Roof, at some point we ended up drinking more in Jason's Apartment, music mixed in with our complants, Jason leaned closer to me as we sat on his Couch his hand brushing my leg.  
"I should call Bruce let him know where I am."  
"It is fine he knows you are with me little Fuck."  
"Are you trying to seduce me Jason?"  
"What if I am?"  
"I am straight."  
"It is fine I will teach you."  
Stupidly I let Jason kiss me, Jason's lips were softer then they look, I hum happy as I suck on him bottom lip.  
"I think I am druck."  
"I think it is cute, you drunk."  
Jason pulled me on to his lap rubbing his hard penis against my ass, I pet Jason's head.  
"What are you doing?"  
"Seeing if your hair is as soft as it looks."  
"And?"  
"It is."  
I ran my hand through Jason hair, hum some more.  
I am un sure when I ended up in Jason's Bed naked, Jason put his penis in my ass slowly at first then faster, I took his hair in my hand kissing him, Jason suck on my tongue, I moan in to his mouth, Jason, and I both had cum at the same time.  
I had sex with Jason four times that night, all around Jason's Apartment.  
"Mine?" Jason asked me.  
"Yours." I told Jason.  
We had made it back to Jason's Bed.  
I had no idea Jason had filmed us having sex all night long.  
Just so I would not leave him.


	16. Little do You know

I (Terry) was in the BatCave eating Chocolates before my Nightly Patrol, Bruce walk in to the BatCave watching me.  
"I do not want to hear it right now." I snapped at Bruce.  
"What . . . ?" Bruce started to ask me.  
"I told you so." I told Bruce, in a mocking tone. "I get enough of that from Uncle Damian."  
I finish eating the Box of Chocolates, the really good ones. Why not?  
I had been sitting on the Medical Bed only half way dressed in my Batman Suit, I saw it as my own Batman Suit because, of how little Bruce had even worn this Batman Suit, I want to go out yet, I really was not ready to go out.  
"I read the Letters from Uncle Damian to me, he even gave me the writing that belong to my Father, I read over that as well."  
"I thought it was Damian who took off with all of that."  
"Focus Bruce."  
Bruce smile at that moment, a real smile, I am sure I remind him of my Father Dick, I all so notice I called Dick my Father, which I never did before that moment.  
"I know Jason is some one I should stay a way from, I was stupid for trusting him, yet I did a little to much, it has been only two weeks since I last saw him, yet I feel as if it just happened as well as I feel as if it has been years since then, I am still just Sixteen, I wish I would turn Seventeen all ready, be done with crazy age all ready."  
"Did you have sex with Jason?"  
"Yes . . . , I am so stupid for thinking I mean any thing to Jason."  
"No you are not."  
"I am late."  
"It can wait a moment."  
I clung on to Bruce for dear life as I cried on to his shoulder, I really need this.  
After I finish my Nightly Patrol as Batman, I was sitting on the ledge of a Gargle, watching the Sun rise, in my Batman Suit, I all ways love this part the most.  
I glanced behind me at a grown Man, he was standing there watching the Sun rise as well, Six-feet, dressed in all black leather, other then a blood red V over his chest, he all so ware a blood red face mask, black army boots, his reddish brown short hair was a mess, fuck me up all over a again, he look to good.  
Jason.  
I made my self look a way from Jason, go back to watching the Sun rise.  
"I am a fucking Jerk." Jason told me, after the Sun was up.  
Jason, and I had not move from where we watch the Sun rise together.  
"Pure Evil." I told Jason.  
"That too."  
I hear Jason laugh at that.  
"How did you know where I would be."  
"Your Father love to hide here as well, thought I would try my luck."  
Jason sat behind me, I was doing my best not to look at Jason's perfect body, all though I could imagine Jason's hazel eyes watching me, I lean forward so I would not lean back in to Jason's arms as I want to, I could let my self forget I am mad at Jason.  
"I thought you, and my Father hate each other."  
"Not all ways." Jason paused for a moment. "I was good Friends with him at first."  
"What happened?"  
"He had some thing I want, me being the Evil fucking Jerk I am, I act all wrong, I even went as far as trying to hurt you, I did tell you I am stupid."  
"You did."  
Jason stood up to leave, his back facing me.  
"It is fine if you want to hate me, I would hate me."  
In that moment Jason sound so hurt.  
I stood up facing Jason's back, I could not let Jason leave like this, I should let Jason leave, yet I could not leave Jason.  
"I really do not hate you at all."  
I walk up behind Jason, I rest my head on his should, breathing in deeply, he smelt like sweat, I kiss his shoulder, not able to stop my self, I am stupid around Jason.  
"Are you not worry the Old Man will be watching us?"  
"Let him."  
Jason turn around to face me, his lips brushing over my lips.  
"I need one thing from you before I forgive you." I whispered in to Jason's mouth.  
"What?" I could hear the fear in Jason's tone.  
"Fuck me."  
"Here?"  
"Here, I want you now, after all I own you, you are all mine."  
"Really?"  
"Really."  
Jason picking me up far to easily, I wrapped my legs around Jason's waist, he walk backward hold me, I had been kissing him the whole time, Jason taste to good, Smokes, and MouthWash.   
Jason should be his own Sin.  
Jason stop as he reached the Wall of the Office Building, Jason, and I were still on the Roof, I simply held on to Jason, as he rubbed his hard penis against my penis, I had become hard my self, Jason tugged on my pants, I let go enough pulling my pants down below my ass, Jason took out his huge hard penis, I simply watch him.  
"Terry?" Bruce warn me, over the Comm-link.  
"Yell at me tomorrow." I told Bruce, over the Comm-link.  
"Tomorrow."  
The Comm-link went dead, Bruce turn it off on his end.  
"He is going to yell at me tomorrow, we have until then." I told Jason.  
I kiss Jason again, I moan in to Jason's mouth as he put his penis in to my ass, I was still being held up by Jason, the whole moment felt to real, I began to move, helping Jason have sex with me, he squeezed my ass hard as I bit in to his neck hard, I rock my self against him, moving Jason penis deeper in to my ass, I though he would tell me to stop, I knew I was hurting Jason, yet he let me have sex with him against the brick Wall, I rammed down harder, over and, over until, I cum all over Jason's black leather shirt, Jason watch me as I did, Jason let out a roar as he cum in to my ass, Jason held on to me as though he was scarred to let me go, I stood on my own, sort of, Jason held me against him.  
I look in to Jason's gentle hazel eyes, as he held me, placing my hand on to his cheek, the whole moment was perfect.  
"Tell me you love me." I order Jason.  
Jason flinch at my words, well done stupid Terry. Now what?  
"I love you." Jason told me, a soft smile on his lips.  
"I love you." I told Jason.  
Jason, and I had made love, all the back to Jason's Apartment.  
Jason, and I were in his bed now, naked.  
Like the last time I have no idea how Jason, and I got here, we just did.  
"Tell me you love me Jason."  
"I love you Terry."  
"I love you Jason."  
I kiss Jason, falling a sleep in Jason's arms, safe, and all to happy in that moment.


	17. Save my Heart for You

I (Terry) was waiting for Jason Phone Call so I could go out again with him, I am really having a lot of fun with Jason, Bruce walked in to the Room I had been waiting in.  
"Terry I know about yours, and Jason Relationship, it is fine, Jason has calm down a lot since meeting you I think you are really good for him, I am happy for you both."  
With that said I was feeling a lot better.  
"Enjoy your night off if any thing comes up I will just have Damian handle it, tell Jason I say Hello."  
"Thank you."  
With that said Bruce left the Room.  
-Hey my little Fucker I am here-  
Jason had text my Cell Phone.  
I read the text, pocket my Cell as well as my Wallet.  
I ran out side to Jason waiting out side at the front Gate leaning against his red Truck his arms crossed over his chest, his reddish brown was slick back for once, his hazel eyes watching me, he was wearing black jeans a black t-shirt with a red skull on it, I was taken back with how good he look.  
Happy one Month Terry, no one ever stay with me this long, Jason did.  
"What kept you my little Fucker?"  
"Bruce. He told me, to tell you, Hello." I told Jason.  
I got in to Jason's red Truck, Jason got in as well just simply sitting in his seat watching me.  
"What?"  
"Why are you with me?"  
"Well your cheap Apartment, and the view really helps."  
"Jerk."  
"You asked."  
Jason laughed loudly at my answer, he look good doing it. "Where do you want to go?"  
"Any where."  
"Any where it is." Jason told me.  
Jason, and I drove though Gotham until we got to what is known as old Gotham, mostly the Gangs live here, I had no clue why Jason brought me here, Jason all ways want to keep me safe, we stopped in front of an very old House, I look at Jason confused.  
"This is my Home."  
"I see."  
"I have not been here since Bruce took me in."  
"Why now?"  
"You." Jason told me, getting out of his truck.  
I got out of his Truck following behind Jason, I had no idea what to tell Jason right then so I said nothing.  
Jason knocked on the wooden Door of his Childhood Home, a very thin tired looking older Woman had answered she look just like Jason other then her brown eyes, Jason must have the same eye colour as his Dad who, Jason told me, during his drunken state his Dad was long dead, the older Woman pulled him in for a hug.  
"It is good to see my Son."  
That explained whom she was, she had finally let Jason go from his hug.  
"Can you come in side?"  
"I am pressed for time."  
"You are all ways pressed for time."  
I push on Jason shoulder. "Lets go in Jas." I told him.  
He look at me over his shoulder as though I was crazy.  
"Fine I will go in Jas." I told him.  
I ducked under Jason's arm so he could not stop me going in side with out him.  
"Worry not Jas Mom he will follow me in." I told her.  
I ignored Jason's glare as I walked in side I sat down on a very old Couch, Jason sat down next to me still glaring at me.  
"See I told you, Jas would follow me."  
"I hate you Terry."  
"No you do not. Awe are not going to call me by my pet name?"  
"Care full, or I will call you some thing."  
"Ouch."  
"I have older Photos of Jason when he was just a Boy. Do you want to see?"  
"See Jas here during his awkward BoyHood oh do I."  
She had laughed the same way Jason does standing up to get the Photos.  
"I really hate you."  
"No you love me Jas."  
I stole a quick kiss while Jason's Mom was getting the Photos for us to all see.  
Jason's Mom spent a long time talking about Jason's ChildHood, I sat on the Living Room floor with Jason's Mom, while Jason stay sitting on the Couch his leg lightly touching my leg.  
"Do you mind helping me put a way the box of Photos Terry?" Jason's Mom asked me.  
I help her do just that following her up stars to what I guess was Jason's ChildHood Room, the Room still look like a small Boy's Room, I put the Box of Photos where I had been told to, I walked towards the large Window with a small Bed next to it, enjoying the view which face the yard, it was all very cute.  
"I want to thank you for giving Jason a reason to come Home."  
I look back over my shoulder so it was easier to speak with her. "No trouble."  
"I am guessing you are straight, yet you are still with my Boy, and I have all ways known my Boy is not."  
"How did you know that about me?"  
"How you sit as though you are un sure how to sit next to my Son."  
"I told Jason, that when he first start to flirt with me, he told me, it was fine with him, I never thought we would get together, I did not think we would end up here, yet we are, I guess it is true about love, you love who you love."  
"We better head back down stars before Jason begins to worry about us." She told me.  
"That we should." I agreed.  
I head back down with her, Jason was standing next to the Door his back facing me.  
"Ready?"  
"Yes Jas."  
I gave Jason's Mom a kiss on her cheek.  
"Please visit again."  
"If it comes with more ChildHood stories I will stop by any time, with your Son of course."  
Jason's Mom laughed at us. "Deal."  
"Can we go now."  
"Yes Jas we can go now."  
I followed Jason back out side to his Truck getting in, Jason had gotten in as well he sat there his hands in hair.  
"Did I do some thing?" I asked Jason, worried.  
"No you are fine, we are fine, any one else would have left me for less, yet you had a wonder full time with my Mom."  
"If you think I am leaving you because of your past you are dead wrong, my own Mother threw me out, twice, at least your Mother wants you, this is why I ended up in trouble . . ."  
I broke down crying, Jason held me in his arms.  
"Do you love me Jason? Say you love me."  
"I love you Terry."  
"I love you Jason."  
Jason took my chin in his hand kissing me deeply, it felt so good.  
"Do you want to go Home?" Jason asked me, after he was done kissing me.  
"Back to your Home."  
"Sure."  
Jason smile at me starting up his Truck driving us back to his Home.


	18. Lost in Paradise

I (Terry) ended up back at Jason's Apartment, after we visited Jason's Mom, Jason, and I were in his Shower washing each other, Jason press his chest against my back kissing me his tongue slipped in to my mouth, his hand wrapped around my throat holding me there, his hard penis made it's way up my ass he held me as he began thrusting in, and out of my ass he was going slowly on purpose, I moaned in to his mouth, I cum Jason washed that off of me never letting me go until he cum in my ass, I squeezed my ass around his penis as Jason try to take his penis out if my ass.  
"Go to our Bed Room I will see there."  
"Ours?"  
"SSHH you."  
I walked to our Bed laying down waiting for Jason.  
"Cuffs?"  
"Top drawer."  
Wait he has Cuffs? I opened the Drawer to check them out, my gut dropped as I saw a little white Box, I held up the Box, I threw the Box at Jason as he walk in to the Room two Beers in one hand, the Jerk caught it.  
"Who is that for?!"  
"YOU!!"  
I sat down on our Bed feeling like a complete fool.  
Jason had sat next to me opening a Beer for me putting it in my hand.  
"Better?" Jason asked me, kissing my forehead.  
"For me eh?"  
"Bought it on a whim."  
"I guess I ruined the moment."  
"It is fine."  
"Can I have it?"  
Jason handed me back the Box, I open the Box a simple Golden Wedding Ring was in it.  
"So?"  
"Yes."  
Jason put the Ring on my Wedding finger it was not perfect yet, neither was Jason.  
I kissed Jason sitting on his lap, we had sex all night long.


	19. Best Thing I Never Had

I (Terry) woke up at Jason's Apartment, my Cell Phone was ring like crazy.  
"Yes." I answered my Cell Phone.  
"Terry are you coming Home?"  
Jason took my Cell Phone keeping from me answering. "Bruce I have my little Fucker."  
"Jason he has School today."  
"I will get him there."  
"I have School." I whined.  
I curled up in to Jason's red Blanket, Jason hung up my Cell Phone smacking my ass.  
"What would you rather do?"  
"When I move in I am changing up this place. Starting with this Bed."  
"Try."  
Jason drove me to School in his red Truck, I forgot my Back Pack at Bruce's place, I did not think I would be at Jason's Apartment all night, I all so forgot I had my Wedding Ring on.  
"Who is the un lucky Girl who said yes to you Terry?" Jared Tate asked me.  
My Friend Jarrad walked up behind me taking my hand in his own looking at my Wedding Ring.  
"I did not ask."  
"Who is she?"  
"He, it is a he."  
"I thought you like the Girls."  
"I do."  
"I am confused."  
"I am as well."  
"What happened?" Dana asked me.  
"Terry's getting Marry." Jarrad answered Dana.  
"Really to who?"  
"Jason Todd." I told them.  
"That hot piece that picks you up in his red Truck?"  
"That is him, Dana one more thing."  
"What is it Terry?"  
"Thank you for breaking my heart, I found better."  
I turned walking off towards class.


	20. Winter Love

I (Terry) was now being picked up after School by Jason in his red Truck, which was really nice.  
"Are you worried I will changed my mind, and leave you Jas?" I asked Jason, starting are normal banter.  
"Well you are mine now, I just want every one else to see who you belong to my little Fucker."  
Jason use to call me, litter Fucker, after we had sex together he start calling me, my little Fucker, which I thought was cute.  
Jason, and I would normally drive together back to Wayne Manor, the only time Jason would follow the Speed Limit, he want to spend more time with me, did not mean I would not tease Jason about that calling him, an old Man, he would simply tell me, I am your old Man.  
"Is it all right if we have a privet talk just us?" I asked Jason.  
"If it is not about you leaving me." Jason told me.  
"If I was going to leave you I would be screaming at you, not wanting to talk to you."  
"In that case yes."  
Jason turn his Truck around as Jason told me, that last part.  
Jason, and I drove back to Jason's Apartment, I was thinking about how to talk to Jason, Jason park his Truck in his under ground Parking Place, I do not blame Jason, his Truck was old yes yet, cost a lot, I followed Jason up to Jason's Apartment, I locked his Door after we were in side the tiny Place, Jason's Home had really nice things in it even though it was crazy small, he had a huge corner Computer Desk, he had a really modern Computer four Wall Monitors, a Wall Camera I never note where it had been pointing, his King size wooden Bed with red silk Sheets a red Blanket, his Bed was next to the large Windows, his white Couch had a red Throw Sheet over it, just to bug me, his Couch was on an angle towards his huge Wall T.V.  
"I hope you are not thinking about Marriage, and Kids in your small Pad."  
"Do not start."  
I watch Jason walk toward his Bath Room which was only a few steps from his Entryway, I broke down laughing.  
"I told you not to start my little Fucker."  
Jason close his Bath Room Door behind him.  
"Is it true you try to kill Dick, and Bruce?"  
I dropped the question like a bomb.  
I am still having a hard time seeing Dick as my Father.  
"Worst." Jason told me.  
"How worst?"  
"Very . . . I was a problem as a Teenager, you know why all ready, what you do not know is I was murdered by the fucking Joker, yes the Joker, I was brought back from the dead by Ra's al Ghul, the sick Fuck thought he was doing good, which is why I age really slowly, I am all so harder to kill, I was just so piss off at every one, . . . I . . . murder a ton Crime Bosses cut off their heads put them in a Duffle Bag toss them at the Meeting of other Crime Bosses tell them they all now work for me."  
"Worst."  
"Worst."  
"I murder an innocent older Man for some one who was as Max put the worst for me, Max does not know about the Body, Charlie told to tell no one we would keep each other safe by telling no one, Charlie is no good for me, he brought the worst out in me, when the Cops had finally caught up with us Charlie, and I were hiding in a old Ware House, I was sitting on his lap I had my arms around his neck, he was holding my ass, he reminded me not to tell any one about the Body, he would keep me safe, his lips press against mine as the Cops broke down the Door, we held on to each other for dear life, the Cops had to pull us a part, we were question in two different Rooms, yet we know each other well enough to know what the other would say, so as far as every one thinks we were two Kids doing Small Crimes, after Charlie got out he ask me back I told him no, we got in to a big fight, now he goes by Charlie Big Time, he still told no one about the Body, all he remind me was he keep me safe, I told him we are no good for each other, I was . . . am in love with Charlie, Charlie sick ass love me too. Yet we are only Friends."  
Jason, and I told each others worst secrets through the safety of his Bath Room Door between us, I simply stood there leaning my back against his Bath Room Door scared to move.  
"Do you hate me now Jason?"  
"Never remember my Body count is bigger. Do you hate me Terry?"  
"No."  
Jason opened his Bath Room Door wrapping his arms around me holding me from behind, it felt like a Dream.  
"Jas?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Tell me you love me Jason."  
"I love you Terry."  
"I love Jason."


	21. My Obsession

I (Terry) stay over night at Jason's Apartment, after Jason, and I told each others secrets, I was sitting on top of Jason enjoying the view, as he lay there under me on his Bed, I was acting as though I was beating up with his black Pillow, Jason was laughing that rich laugh of his.  
"Wait am I getting Married to the Red Hood?" I asked Jason, mid swing of his Pillow.  
"Yeah."  
I hit him two more time with his Pillow.  
"Hot."  
I lift Jason's Pillow over my head, he lift up slightly taking his Pillow back from me putting it under his head, my Cell Phone began to ring, I pick up my Cell off of the floor answer it.  
"Hello." I said.  
"Terry?" Bruce asked me.  
Jason took my Cell Phone from me before I could answer Bruce.  
"Bruce do you mind I am trying to have sex with Terry."  
"Todd!!" I yelled at Jason.  
Jason hung up my Cell Phone laughing at me while putting my Cell Phone over his head.  
"Some thing about me being hot."  
"Not right now you are not."  
I lean forward to take my Cell Phone back from Jason he use that moment to kiss me, Jason slip my Cell Phone between his Head Broad of his Bed.  
"Cheater." I muttered in to Jason's mouth.  
"I was expecting a moan." Jason told me.  
"Try harder Jas."  
Jason did he took a hold of my penis through my pants rubbing.  
"That was more of a yelp then a moan Jas."  
"My little Fucker you love it."  
I simply gave Jason my best upset look.  
"Your mouth says no your hard penis says fuck me Jason, I have plains to do just that."  
Jason lift me up slightly slipping down sucking on my penis through my pants, I thrust forward I could not help it he felt wounder full, I moan as I cum in my pants damn it Jason.  
"There is that sound I love." Jason bragged to me.  
I pull on Jason's shirt so he moves up his Bed again, I kiss Jason needing him, I suck on his bottom lip follow by his tongue, he taste good, I run my hand under his shirt, being more brave, I ran my hand over his count less cuts, I lift up his shirt kissing a long Jason's chest, I just want to kiss every all better for Jason, I lick his nipple next, Jason let out the cutes like noise, I slid down to his pants un doing his zipping pulling out his penis rubbing Jason off.  
"Tell me if I am doing this wrong." I told Jason, glancing up in to his hazel eyes.  
I took Jason's penis in to my mouth sucking, and licking, Jason took my hair in his hand thrusting in to my mouth, I guess I was doing this right, his whole body began to tremble as Jason cum in to my mouth I swallowed Jason's cum, I pull down his pants sucking a long Jason's thigh I left a bruise there, I pull off my pants I place my ass over Jason's penis slowing ridding him I began to go faster, and harder, I cum all over his chest, Jason cum with a loud moan, as though my pleasure was all he ever need.  
I start to ride Jason again.  
"How long are you wanting to go?" Jason asked me, out of breath.  
"All night." I told Jason.  
"Five more times then?"  
"Getting tired?"  
"Never I am just checking."  
Jason, and I did make love five more times.  
"I love you Terry." Jason told me.  
"I love you Jason." I told Jason.  
The best part of this is I did not need to ask Jason to tell me, Jason love me.  
I fell a sleep in Jason's arms.


	22. Kiss it Better

I (Terry) had been with Jason on my Seventeen Birthday, Jason, and I had been together a whole year, Damian had agreed to go out as Batman so I could be out for my Birthday, Jason took me out, I finally got Jason to dance with me, as well as take me out to a nice Restaurant, I had a lot of fun.  
Yes I am taking my time getting there, I do not want to remember what happened next.  
Jason told me, about why he had a Wall Camera.  
I know what Hackers can do, I just never thought I would see it my self or, how much it would hurt, I was sitting on Jason's Bed when his Computer turn it self on, his four Wall Monitors turn on next, Videos of Jason have sex with different Men went across the Monitor, I felt sick I was having a hard time breathing I had to get out of Jason's Apartment, I ran out side Jason had been calling out my name after me, I stop as Jason grabbed my wrist pulling me in to a tight hug, I try to push out of his grip but, Jason would not let me.  
"You came after me?"  
"I would never let you leave me my little Fucker."  
Jason move him self between the Bullet, and my self, I scream as Jason fell forward in to my arms, Jason place his hand on my cheek.  
"I love you Terry."  
"Do not talk like that you promise me forever you still owe me forever, you cannot leave me."  
"Live." Jason told me, his hand falling a way from my face.  
I scream out another heart fill cry.  
"I love you Jason."  
I cry holding Jason tightly in my arms.


	23. How to save a life

I (Terry) scan the area as I learn to for that piece of shit who shot, my World Jason, I had to run it down now before it got a way.  
"You are going to have to forgive me Jas I am going to have to leave you have a moment." I told Jason.  
Jason was laying on the street where he had been shot by the piece of shit, no one was coming to help him, I pulled out Jason's Cell Phone dial 9 1 1, I left Jason's Cell on his chest, I stood up.  
I had to let out the inner dark, Batman is a Hero, I could not use him right now, instead I need a Villain, little Terry is a Villain, I could use him just fine.  
That size of a Gun would be big hard to carry at least the piece of shit could not go far it had to be near.  
I ran towards a Bar Charlie, and I would go to, Charlie told me, all about it, that thing had to be there.  
The Bar is older simple in side, a regular hide a way for Guns for Hire, I go in side the Bar look around a single piece of shit goes pale, yep that it, I do not think it knew me, knew I would run this thing down to Hell, I was lucky I had Charlie, Charlie, and I live by our own Code, no one else does, the Bad Guy normally runs, no fucking Code, any one who tells you different is a fucking liar, believe me I know, I am a Bad Guy, worst a Villain.  
I walk over to the piece of shit take a hold of it before it can run, I do not need that, I pick it up throw it on top of the Bar, screaming while hitting it, I know the Bar clear out the moment I did, so it is that thing, and I, I threw it across the Room on to a Table hard, as the Cops scream there arrival, I threw a knife in to the back of the piece of shit's knee, before it could go out the front Door as the Cops had bark at us to do.  
"Just us thing." I warned it.  
I walk over to the piece of shit, I cut deeper in to it's knee I smile as it scream in pain.  
"Terry." I barely note Damian scream. "Terry I am coming in. All right Terry?"  
I do not know if I answered Damian.  
"Good Terry."  
I listen to the front Door open then close again, I hear Damian walk slowly over to me.  
"Terry please."  
"Little Terry." I bark at Damian.  
"Terry you are Terry, remember that is who Jason love, you Terry."  
"Leave Terry a lone." I snapped at Damian.  
"Terry please I need you to hear me Terry."  
"I cannot let the knife go." I started to cry.  
My hand began to tremble as I held on to the knife.  
Damian knew what I had ben asking him to do.  
"I got you it is fine you are fine."  
Damian took the knife out of my hand care fully, I lean in to Damian's shoulder crying hard. "He took my World from me I cannot keep living as Jason told me to, I need him, that Jerk Jason he went, and left me all a lone."  
I do not know how long I cry in Damian's arms, I just held him tightly scared if I let go my rock would vanish leaving me a lone.


	24. Just a Dream

I (Terry) had gone to Jason's Grave to say Goodbye or, at least try to do that.  
I dropped to my knees screaming while hitting Jason's Grave Stone with the red Rose I gotten Jason as joke, it all just come pouring out the pain I felt.  
"Why did you leave me a lone? You told me you would never leave you left me a lone. Now what do I do with out you?"  
I glace at the year Jason had died it read 2004, Jason had been only Fourteen, far to young the first time, he was only Thirty the second time, Jason still had a lot of life to live, he had been rob of his life twice, I pull out my Zip Knife scratch out the first year 2004 that Jason died in, carve under it 2020, as well as Trouble under his name Jason Todd, making sure every one could read what I carve in.  
I nod my head feeling a bit better.  
"I know every one deal with their grief differently. Are you done defacing Jason's Grave? It is a good thing Bruce will not press Charges against you Terry." Tim told me.  
"Tim not now I just buried my Every Thing." I snapped at Tim Drack, over my shoulder.  
"Rose eh?" Tim asked me.  
"Yes they were Jason's favorite as well as the colour red, but I do not need to tell you this, as his ex-lover Tim."  
I hate how Jealous I sound when speaking to Tim about Jason.  
"Jason barely talk to me, never about any thing personal, the fact that you know about me means he told you every thing, which he never done before, he did love you Terry as I heard, Jason was bragging to me about you, I still do not under stand why."  
Tim had been looking at me as though I was a Bug under a Glass.  
"You promise me forever Todd do not think you are getting out this easy."  
I stood up dusting off the dirt from my pants legs.  
"Do not worry Jas I will back I know you hate be a lone."  
I walk a way from Jason Grave.


	25. Probably Would Not Be This Way

I (Terry) had gone to visit Jason's Grave as I promise him I would, I have been at this yearly visit for at least Ten years now, I all ways make sure to say Hello to the rest of the Family, when I go to Jason's Grave rude not to, now it is just Damian, and I left alive, so I talk Damian in to filling up Wayne Manner with Un Want Children, I now do Batman at Jason's Apartment, hard to do that Job with a House full of Children, I told Jason about that as well.  
"Damian is teaching the Children Self Defense I know Damian right."  
I laughed as I sat leaning against Jason's Grave Stone.  
"You know the little run a way who I found eating out of the Garbage, near our Apartment Jason, it took two years but, the half dead Boy is now our own, you all ways want a Son, he did not even have a name poor thing, so the half dead Boy is name after you, Jason Jr Terry Todd, it is now all in order we have our own Adopt Son."  
I took a deep breath before I start talking more.  
"Jr ask me, why I do not Date any more? I told Jr, that we might have only been only Married a year, yet I love you to much to be with any one else, I just do not work with you Jas. I am sorry I know I came a little today, plus I am going to have to early, I told Jr, I would take him out this Evening, it is his Birthday after all, he has the whole Evening planed, all I need do, is show up, and pay up, Jr words to me, what a brat we have."  
I stood up placing a Single red Rose on Jason's Grave.  
A blue Rose on my Father Dick's Grave.  
"Can you believe it your Son has a Son, I know wow, as you heard I have to hurry."  
I put a black Rose on Bruce's Grave. "Got to hurry old Man."  
I place a white Rose on Tim's Grave. "Later."  
Lastly I put two pink Rose on Bruce's Parents Graves as he would have. "Thank you for making sure your Boy is every ones Hero."  
With that I walk a way which I knew would not be the last time.  
How could it be after all we are Family.


End file.
